


One with the stars

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anyways, F/F, Gaster is nice, I lied, I try, LMAO, Please read, but there's not any other wya to get you to read this, fanart is welcome, i actually like this one, im so undertale and horse trash, its different, its not reader insert, lol still a sinner tho, love me, love this story, main character is a horse, main character is a horse., no bestiality ya little sinners, not lying tho, not sorry, so many people fall in the hole., something i thought of, sorry - Freeform, spice it up a bit, there will not be smut, why does everyone make him mean?, why not an animal?, ya nastys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seemed set, until a horse made his way down the hole. He might just be what can get them out of this hell hole of a home. Can Castellar do it ? Can he be the first horse below ground that helps break the barrier? </p>
<p>find out in this amazing tale of a horse and his journey through the underground and his way back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> Now your daily scheduled fanfic. 
> 
> Please go to this link to hear how Cas will Talk and Sing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuMaoNE3Bh0
> 
> go to this picture to get a general idea of Cas: http://i59.tinypic.com/eec93.jpg

Chapter 1:  The beginning

 

2 years ago to the day. The soft spoken voice of his mother come across his crowded mind through the pain  easily making its way to the front and reminding him what she had said all those years ago resurfacing the horrid memory,

 

“ Find the ones who call themselves monsters, for those are the ones who have more humanity in them than these merciless animals. Now go my child, I love you and will see you again one day. “ 

 

“M-mother?!” 

 

“MOTHER! No! Mother, please!” 

 

His voice small and weak cracking as he was forced away by the last of the herd tears flowing freely dampening his soft foal pelt, he had lost his father months earlier from a fight with a human that dared to capture him. Now he had lost his mother to the cruel human that found it interesting enough to capture her in hopes for breeding and receiving prize winning off-spring. 

 

At the age of 8 months Casteller traveled along side the small group he now called his family, unbeknownst to him on the journey that would one day change his life and the lives of others. He was rare specimen to see on the side of a mountain, a black minimal tobiano marwari horse with white stockings that wrapped around his knees and hocks perfectly, his coat a jet black with a stripe of white at his withers on each side almost like a pair wings falling just above his belly line, and his mane a combination of the two almost like an oreo with a black and white contrast, his tail the opposite; completely white except for the tips that looked like someone simply dipped them in a vat of black paint. What made his physical appearance stand out even more so was the white ankh symbol on his forehead that had somehow managed to define his life. 

 

Now the age of two years old Casteller moved amongst the small herd making sure everyone was safe while playing a small game of hide and go seek, here lately times on Mt. Ebott had been hard with wranglers and random people trying to catch the younger foals, but a good game every now and again always helped everyone relax a little. Walking up behind one foal who was bay in color and an energetic little filly he spoke as his maw grazed her tiny audit, “BOO!” he semi-whispered and in an instant she leapt up and bucked before taking off hitting him square in the chest. Laughing at her as she turned and glared playfully he prepared for her attack as she launched herself forward to headbutt the stallion against his lowered cranium, falling dramatically he lowered his frame to the soft earth, “OH! I have been struck down by the merciless Mia! I cannot live any longer! Colby!” he called out to the nearby roan colt who was watching, “Come here so I may give you the position of Royal Stallion now!” waiting as the tentative colt drew closer finally a tendril black in color rose from Cas’ back and gingerly tapped the colts head, “You are now the Royal Stallion Colby! Take care of everyone for me.”  he spoke breathily before laying his head down and closing his eyes. 

 

Mia groaned as she treaded near and poked at Cas with her tiny hoof giggling at his twitchy movements, “Get up Cas! Come on!”  she said whining, pausing she waited noticing his stomach had stopped moving, for he was holding his breath. She panicked growing closer to his muzzle nudging it with her own, “Cas?” she questioned in a shaky voice, shooting up and neighing loudly Cas watched amused as Mia leapt back screeching as she took off again. Laughing as the filly kept going this time Cas stood and walked to where he could see the filly around the big boulder before gasping, his chocolaty brown orbs catching the sight of the filly falling into the forbidden hole as she screamed. Racing over as fast as he could Cas glanced down into the hole as the filly continued her descent kicking out wildly, acting hastily he unleashed the tendrils from his back in an attempt to reach the small foal but as the tips grew close they stopped, they had reached their length. Eyes sweeping in thought and fear, rationalizing his next move he leapt calling out to the foal, “MIA!” unsheathing his tendrils again he grabbed the foal this time before launching her upwards with all his might and sending her flying over the edge of the hole before he continued to fall. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**S    l    o    w    l    y**

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**I n t o   t h e   d a r k n e s s. . .**

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**D   a   r   k   e   r. . .**

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_D     a     r     k     e     r…_ **

  
  



	2. lend a helping hoof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two chapters already? i must be trying to compensate for something....

“ HOWDY! I’m Flowey the flower!” 

 

The cheerful tone erupted down below his eyesight, he had awoken a few minutes ago to find he was on a bed of flowers and unfortunately his left canon had broken causing him to grimace in pain as he attempted to stand. Head pounding he looked up the sight of the herd towering above as they called out to him, he hated this situation, but decided to try and calm their minds, “It’s ok! I’ll find a way out!” he assured them keeping the fear and pain from breaking through his voice. Crimson red blood coated his white stocking, he hadn't practiced his magic too much since he didn't know how to work it or what to do with it, but he did know about the tendrils. Using one to support the broken bone he hobbled through the narrow tunnel to find himself here face to face with a talking flower. 

 

Great now he was hallucinating. 

 

“ I said howdy idiot, you know it's rude to ignore som-... wait... you're not human… what are you?”  

 

Ok so now the flower was giving him advice on what's rude and still didn't know what he was… deciding to roll with it he replied with a brow arched in amusement, 

 

“ Hello Flowey, I'm Castellar, but everyone’s always called me Cas…and I'm a horse.” 

 

His voice a deep smooth tone reverberated against the walls much like the plucked E string on bass guitar. He lowered himself as best he could to the much colder ground grunting at his effort before taking in the flowers reaction. Before the talking vegetation has another chance to speak a ball of fire from his right is launched across the dark room sending the flower flying, a soft motherly voice fills in for the brief moment of silence, “What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor innocent yo-...” she pauses taking a look over you before starting up again ( this seems like it’s gonna be a thing ), “ Why my dear, you're not a child. You are of equine bloodlines, yes?” nodding at her question amazed she knew what he was he slowly and shakily begins to stand still struggling with his left limb. “ Oh! You're hurt! Here let me help you, what is your name my dear?” she makes her way over hastily to begin healing his leg as he stood towering her at 18 hands high.  

 

“ Castellar.” 

 

“ Pleased to meet you Castellar, I am Toriel, I care for these ruins and keep them maintained. Why don't you come with me and I’ll show you around and you can even stay with me until you’re healed!” 

 

She seemed nice enough, but he needed to get back to the herd. They needed him, “ I’d love too miss Toriel, but-” 

 

“ Oh please, just Toriel is fine.”

 

“ Alright, well Toriel I don’t mean to be rude, but need to get back to my herd. They need me.” 

 

Her eyes casted downwards as she closed them speaking up faintly, “There is no way back out, the barrier keeping us here needs to be broken and until that comes then we are stuck down here. We have been here for years now.” her voice slightly breaking at the end caused him to place his maw against her arm’s soft warm fur nuzzling her as determination and perseverance filled his words like a pitcher, “I  **will** get us out of here.” her body shook as she laughed lightly pulling away to allow her gaze to fall on him, “ If I were blind I'd think were the most determined human I've ever heard besides our little Frisk. Anyways, let's go back to my home now, you need to rest up… do tell though which do you prefer? Butterscotch or Cinnamon?” 

 

“ Both I think… never had either.” 

 

“ Well then that settles it.” 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

It was final, he was taking her back with him once they breached the surface somehow, the herd  _ had _ to taste her glorious cooking! Laying in the living room it seemed that not only did his rumbling tummy agree with her cooking, but his bone was no longer broken and she was more than kind enough to clean his leg of the dried blood. But now he needed to figure out how to get out of here wherever “ here” was. He had a family to protect and he couldn’t do that laying underground somewhere eating cinnamon and butterscotch oats ( even though they were to kill for ). Standing, ready to head out although it had been less than twelve hours ago since his fall he kept his cranium lowered to avoid hitting it on the ceiling causing his long mane to fall in front of his orbs, “ Alright, thank you mi-Toriel,” He corrected himself, “but I gotta head out now.  Can't find a way out laying here getting fat.” chuckling at his own statement he did a quick glance at his figure, for a horse he looked pretty good for weighing in at an even 1900 pounds. He worked hard to make sure he was fit enough to chase down or fight a pesky human. 

 

“ Oh nonsense. It hasn't even been a day yet! You lay your butt right back down on that rug mister and rest, I’ve got this  _ covered.”  _

 

Was that a bed pun? She did not just do a bed pun. 

 

“ well I guess I’ll have to oblige your  _ mattress. _ ” she had made the mistake of letting him know she was once the queen of the underground, now he was going to use some of that to his advantage.  

 

And so it began, a pun war was in effect until he laid back down and drowsiness overcame him. Smiling at his sleeping form Toriel grabbed the blanket off her bed and covered up the stallion with one last pun, “ I guess this qualifies as a T.K.O “ giggling with her paw over her mouth to keep from waking the male she shook her head and sat down before she too passed out. 

  
  


Guess sleep had a two for one pun sale that night and business was booming. 


	3. Time to move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh geez three chapters 
> 
> am i doing good ? 
> 
> * sweats nervously and shuffles through notecards*
> 
> And to all a merry Christmas... wait thats not right... ummm 
> 
> * shuffles cards again *
> 
> thanks for reading please enjoy your stay! 
> 
> thats better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for putting up with this story this long if youre here, i'll update tomorrow buccos!

 

 

 

 

 

This was it.

  
  
  
  
  


This was how he’d die.

  
  
  
  


Cas was going stir crazy, he had been down there with Toriel for a month now and he had managed to even become somewhat domestic. He helped her with her garden she had by plowing the land for her, and she would reward him with treats and wonderful oats and helping him learn to control his magic and how to use it. Who knew he had healing magic?! She had managed to even ride him, he wasn’t used to a rider, but when she had gotten her foot hurt he didn’t have the heart to make her walk home. Now that he was through for the day he did his daily exercise of running like a maniac through the ruins and occasionally talking to the herd above, but today was different. Today he had to say goodbye. Tori had noticed he was restless no matter how much he slept or helped her and she was growing even more concerned for him. As the stallion slowly made his way back home with his cranium low and mane hanging like a curtain beside his face Toriel stepped outside, it was time,

 

“ Cas.”

 

Her voice still soft but with a sternness to it that made him quickly look up, she had never used that tone unless she felt danger nearby. Orbs scanning around as he twisted to check and see she began again assuring him nothing was wrong,

 

“ We need to talk my dear.”

 

Throughout the time there he had began calling her various “grandmother” nicknames, so she replied with only grandmaternal replies

 

“ What’s wrong gram-ma?”

 

She inhaled and sighed deeply, this was the first time she would have to willingly make someone go and it was tough on her. Sensing what she had to say wasn’t going to be easy he walked forward and placed his ebony muzzle against her shoulder pulling her in and hooking his head to give her the best hug he could. Feeling her frame bounce and a few sniffles from behind him he pulled back, looking at her with a deep sorrowful look before she continued,

 

“ I-...I’ve seen you, you’re so restless. You're full of energy you can't get rid of because the ruins are only so big. So I am going to take you through the door.”

 

He gasped and backed away, he had managed to find the door at the end of the hallway his second week there and she explained he wouldn’t need out there just yet until she knew he would be safe and could fight. (also because she didn’t want to be alone but she didn't have the guts to say that. ). But now she wanted to lead him through, and let him wander and be free. He wanted to be happy and run around joyously, but every bone and fiber in his body hurt. He couldn't leave her, what if she needed him? What if she got hurt again? What if he wasn't there to help her? What about his oats?!

 

As if reading his mind she placed a paw on his cheek and he instinctively leaned into it,

 

“ My grandson, I will be fine. I have lived this long without someone, and do not fret about your food haha. I have made a list of recipes that you will carry in with you,” she had reached from behind her and produced a leather halter that seemed somewhat used but cleaned up well with a plate on the side that had his name inscribed on it,

 

“ I hope you don't mind, this will be like a parting gift for you. I also made you a blanket to wear, the second you step out the door it will be cold and you are not fit for that.” holding the halter up now he was reluctant since he had seen other horses who were broken wear them, but he accepted the gift since it was from Toriel.

 

“ Grandma I can’t take all of this. You’re too nice.”

 

“ I insist child, this is all for you to keep you safe and warm and-...” she broke down, she couldn’t handle the idea of being alone again until his normal enthusiastic tone was now dulled down and on the verge of breaking,

 

“ How about this gram, I’ll come back everyday and visit you. And I’ll even come back and help you plow the yard everyday!” the tears stung his eyes threatening to spill over, he wanted to cry and she knew it, but he wouldn’t allow himself to show weakness. He needed to be strong for her like he had to for his mom. Nodding at his words she wiped her eyes and finished up with the halter slipping the paper through along the cheek line,

 

“ Come now, let's get your coat.. And I might have made a bag too.” she giggled softly, she loved making things and considering he was bigger than her and a different shape she found it as a challenge and had fun with it too. Shaking his head he ducked it as he entered the house and made his way slowly down the stairs and to the door. Standing there now waiting for her his heart raced, whatever was on the other side was about to see a black blur. He was excited and curious, but he wouldn’t admit it out loud. He didn't want the goat women to think he wasn't coming back. After all this time he fought himself internally not to call her  “mother”, so he would most definitely be keeping his promise. He didn’t make a promise he couldn’t keep. Tail swishing past his hocks, and audits swiveling he caught the sounds of her making her way down to him. Side stepping he made sure there was enough room for her to open the door.

 

Once she walked up she smiled and set a handmade black saddle bag down on his back near his flank so that it straddled him, next a blanket that reached his head was placed on him, it covered his whole frame including his head with little openings for his eyes and nostrils. Getting the bag out from under the blanket and placing it back on top she made sure the straps underneath his belly were all set for the blanket to make sure it didn't fall off. Walking in front of the stallion she placed her paws on each side of his cranium before turning and opening the door widely and turning back around,

 

“ Be safe, won't you my child? And look for a skeleton named Sans. He’s going to be the one taking care of you out there.”

 

“ Of course… mother.”

 

He had to say it, it was going to kill him if he didn't. Plus the look on her face was priceless, nuzzling her once more he sighed happily as she moved to the side and placed herself behind the door, watching him as he gingerly took a few steps into the snow. He was used to snow above, but it was still cold. Thankful for the coat he turned and smiled, well before she did the one thing that most people do.

 

“ Go on, be free my son.” letting her paw slap his slightly exposed rear he reacted just like any horse would. Taking off he slowed enough to throw his head and whinny happily at her, rearing and pawing the air before leaning on his hind haunches and thrusting himself forward off into the snow as fast as his legs would carry him, unaware of the audience that looked on.   

 

“ Tori, what do you have me watching over?”


	4. Skeleton? Skeleton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the horse meets the skeleton

 

 

As Cas ran he began bucking as his energy began pumping through him like abandoned adrenaline machine starting back up. Seeing a stick he landed on it purposely with a smile plastered to his face, his upper lip raised as he pranced around at the sound of the branch breaking before heading to what seemed to be a bridge. Growing even more excited he began to ready himself, the bar across the bridge seemed to be just barely past his chest. He hadn’t jumped anything that tall in a while but he was anxious he wanted to test himself. Audits swiveling he paused, all senses now on alert. Something was off. Someone was near. He could feel it before he saw it, whatever it was was walking up behind him. Instinctively he arched his neck, pinning his ears as he began shifting his hooves. 

 

 

 

**3**

 

 

 

 

**2**

 

 

 

 

**1**

 

 

 

 

Kicking out he neighed furiously before darting off, racing now to the pole as he leapt clearing the bar and more. Soaring over the bridge itself he landed on the other side cantering and trotting then walking before turning to see what had been behind him. No sooner than he had turned a voice erupted behind him again forcing out another kick before turning,

 

“That's a rude way to greet a new pal.” turning and glaring he frightened the… skeleton… was this Sans? 

 

“ Well maybe new pal’s need to learn more about prey animals before walking up behind one.”  Cas was slightly pissed but more amused, how was a skeleton talking? Leaning forward he began to sniff watching the male in case of any sudden movements. Seeing his tensed muscles the skeleton spoke softly,

 

“ Anyways I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton. And you don't have to worry about me i wouldn’t hurt ya unless you hurt my brother or friends.” backing away audits now perked all sense of tension rolled right off Cas like a stick of butter on a metal hill on a hot day. 

 

“ Castellar, but call me Cas. And who are your friends? Are they like you ?” 

 

Laughing at his curiousity Sans raised a hand as if asking for permission before petting his covered muzzle, answering silently Cas moved in placing his maw against Sans’ bony fingers. 

 

“ Well I guess you’ll have to meet them. Tori told me you’d be a curious one.” perking up more at the name now Cas lifted his cranium, “ How do you know Grandma? She said I was going to be meeting you, but she never explained how she knew you.” chuckling at the nickname Sans shook his head, 

 

“ We talked through the door everyday telling puns and what not. She told me she had someone who was curious and loving and need to be able to run around, but she failed to mention that they weren't… human. Let me guess, you’re a donkey?” 

 

If horses could snarl this would be the moment he would have started. Baring his teeth and pinning his ears Cas had learned he hated donkeys. They were mean to anyone and were only ok if allowed certain things. But this was from a few he met on the mountain who proved hateful,

 

“ Not a donkey. A horse.” gritting his teeth at the word donkey he gained vidor at the pronunciation of horse. He was proud to be a horse more than anything. Placing his hand back in his pocket Sans nodded,

 

“ Ah, ok. Well, I promised Tori I’d take you back with me. So let's go meet the rest of the gang and quit  _ horsin’  _ around.” laughing now Cas raised a brow

 

A horse pun? He’s asking for it. 

 

“ Well I guess I better keep up while you lead the way  _ withers  _ I want you to or not.”

 

That had earned a confused look on Sans face. 

 

“ If you’re gonna be responsible for me you gotta learn horse anatomy dude.” shaking his head he could tell he would grow to like the skeleton and his witty ways. So like he would anyone else he liked Cas moved closer and placed his maw on the skeletons head as they walked. 

  
The rest of the journey was filled with questions, puns, and anatomy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter tomorrow :) hope yall are enjoying this!


	5. The Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the horse meets the rest of the group

Upon entering the village a banner hung to his left, reading the words a soft smile spread across his maw, “ Welcome to Snowdin” he hadn’t thought about the fact the small town was a pun on its own. As he treaded on in monsters stopped to gawk at him, he was a huge strange creature and he was new. 

 

“ Guess this is going to be a thing huh? People stopping to stare at the horse?” 

 

Sans who had now taken a seat on Castellars back ( only because he allowed once he heard the distance ) nodded forgetting that he couldn’t be seen,

 

“ Suppose s-” 

 

Before he had gotten a chance to finish answering a loud vociferant voice boomed causing Cas to step back and prepare for flight or fight. 

 

“ SANS, WHAT IS THAT THING YOU’RE ON AND WHY ARE YOU ON IT?” 

 

It? Rude. Opening his mouth Cas had wanted to retaliate, but before given the chance Sans jumped down and walked up front. Grabbing Cas’s halter he had sensed the horse was about to do something simply from instinct and he didn't want Papyrus hurt.  Cooing him and stroking his forehead down between his eyes Cas calmed down as his cranium began to lower. When had it shot up? Answering his brother in a much calmer voice Sans began to explain,

 

“ This is Castellar, Paps, and he’s a horse. And i was on him cause he found out how far Snowdin was and didn’t want me walking.” it was true even if Cas did know that Sans had walked all the way out there and could teleport he wouldn’t take no for an answer. He couldn’t admit he liked the feeling of someone on his back now. It felt...right. 

 

“ YOU ACTUALLY LET MY BROTHER RIDE ON YOUR BACK AS HEAVY AS HE IS?” 

 

“ paps i'm not that heavy. I only weigh a ton… a  _ skele-ton _ .” 

 

That had successfully earned a groan from the much taller skeleton as he shook his head, chuckling at the scene Cas took the liberty at the silence to reply to the skeletons question,

 

“Actually sir, he wasn’t that heavy. I can carry up to nearly 400 hundred pounds.” proud of this Cas pushed out his chest and held his head high forgetting all about the attempt to flee earlier. 

 

“ OH? WELL THEN CAN I RIDE? I’VE NEVER RIDDEN A HORSE BEFORE AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS DONE MANY THINGS.” 

 

Cas smiled but inwardly he cried, this skeleton reminded him a lot of Mia. Not wanting to hurt this one's feelings since this seemed to be the brother Sans had talked about Cas nodded before lowering his front half to the ground, 

 

“ I would be honored if the Great Papyrus rode me, anyone in the Royal Guard can ride me. Im the Royal Stallion.” still remembering his place in his herd Cas beamed as he watched the skeleton gasp,

 

“ YOU’RE A ROYAL STALLION? KING ASGORE NEVER SAID HE HAD A HORSE HIDDEN AWAY!” 

 

King Asgore? That was who Toriel talked about.

 

“ No sir, I am the Royal Stallion in my herd above ground. I protect and defend the herd from anyone that wished to do us harm.” 

 

“OH! WELL THAT SOUNDS VERY IMPORTANT! I WOULD BE HONORED AS WELL YOUR ROYAL STALLION TO RIDE YOU.” walking over Papyrus eyed Cas before speaking up, his voice now surprisingly soft,

 

“ How… do I get on?”

 

Explaining the process was harder than actually doing it, but after a few minutes Papyrus had gotten the general idea and took a chance, swinging one leg over and sitting down he grabbed a tuft of hair and held on as Cas slowly began to rise back up. Hearing a gleeful shout he whipped his head around and smiled as Papyrus simpered excitedly,

 

“ Ya ready to start moving boss?” 

 

Seeing his nod Cas turned back around and began walking again, he was still getting over the fact this skeleton was 5x times lighter than the other, but he shrugged it off inwardly as he slowly came upon a place lit up called “ Grillbys”. Once the tavern began to pass Papyrus called down to Sans and ask him to bring out some people by the names, “Undyne” and “Human” standing there a loud voice could be heard heading towards the door. Instinctively Cas stepped away swinging his rear so that he was facing the door but still a good 5 feet away. 

 

“DON'T WORRY HORSE, UNDYNE IS LOUD BUT SHE MEANS WELL WITH HER WORDS.” 

 

As though to save his own hide just in case Papyrus slid down and stood holding the halter, and as if on cue a blue scaled women with fiery red hair and an eyepatch came charging out of the place causing Cas to jerk his head up and began backing up snorting. He didn't too much like this “Undyne” character already. Following behind the fish lady was a small human who had bangs above their eyes and a striped sweater on, squealing they rushed over still keeping their distance from him and Papyrus. 

 

“ What is that thing and Why is Papyrus holding it like it wants to run away?! IS IT BEING A PUNK ?!” flinching as he was called a thing Cas sighed still on edge about the yelling creature. Papyrus held up his hands as Sans walked out of the bar with a displeased look on his face and he began to explain what he had learned from the horse. But not until after Cas found his chance to get away and took it. Taking off full force he ran past a house and kept going into some fog, reaching a waterfall and a dimly lit area as he pressed on with no intentions of stopping. Not caring that the area ahead was dark or that there was a path now Cas bounded and leapt as he finally reached the other side rearing as Sans stood in front of him now, the sound of footfalls echoed behind him. Still shocked he began to buck and rear until everything seemed to calm down. Nostrils flaring and eyes wide with audits laid back, the soft sound of Sans voice could finally be heard as he threw his head and lowered it for the shorter skeleton. Closing his eyes as the feeling of the skeletons phalanges ran up and down his muzzle he finally regained his senses before another voice spoke up that sounded like Undynes,

 

“ Is he ok? I-.. I didn’t mean to scare him.” she spoke much like Papyrus did once he found out his voice was what was causing Cas to spook so easily. Raising his head now and sighing Cas slowly turned and treaded near the female until he was in front of her, nuzzling against her arm he spoke up,

 

“ It’s fine ma’am. I guess I got a lot of learning to do.” his deep voice bouncing off the walls as he spoke, jumping back Undyne glanced down,

 

“ Whoa dude you can talk?” 

 

“ Yep, can dance too but it’s a little odd without music.” that wasn’t something he normally bragged about since growing up. He had always been made fun of, but if he could tell anything about these people the skeletons were around, it was that they were friendly and meant well.  Heading back to the tavern with Undyne and Papyrus now seated on his still covered pelt he smiled to himself as he let his audits catch the conversation being held, it seemed the human was deaf and having to sign since he never heard them speak but the others talking to them and holding a conversation. As the bar grew came into view a small yellow reptilian women stood outside with a worried look on her face as she began walking towards the group with a calm yet bright smile on her face,

 

“ I-Is that a h-horse? I-I knew they were big b-but never this big!” 

 

Her stutter made Cas like her even before he had a chance to officially meet her, she reminded him of another foal in the herd named Molly who had the same problem and was always shy upon meeting anyone knew. Feeling a weight being lifted off his back Cas stood still as Undyne raced over and picked up the smaller woman twirling her around before planting a huge kiss on the side of her muzzle,

 

“ Yepp! Thats Cas! He’s a pretty cool punk! Even if he does run sometimes, but that’s what makes him cool! And Cas this is my girlfriend Alphys! She's an adorable nerd who's extremely smart!” 

 

Chuckling Cas lowered his head as the reptile was lowered back to the ground blushing furiously,

 

“ H-haha, N-nice to m-meet you C-Cas.” 

 

Holding her claw out Cas nuzzled it as she giggled softly,

 

“ Would you like to ride ma’am? Being that I seem to be the first horse you've seen I would be honored to let you ride around if you want.”

 

Watching as her eyes widened she nodded before frowning,

 

“ B-but i'm too s-short to get on.” 

 

Answering her statement Cas lowered his front half to the snow again before lowering his hind so that he was lying completely even with the ground, forcing his teeth together he fought not to shiver as he waited for her to get on. 

 

Taken back by his kindness and his response to her words Alphys walked over and climbed up awkwardly, turning his head Cas used his muzzle to help push her onto him until she was comfortable,

 

“ Are ya ready miss?” 

 

Nodding she smiled as she grabbed his hair as instructed, gasping loudly she closed her eyes as he began to stand. Once he was up he turned and spoke letting her know it was ok to look now. Turning back around he began to walk slowly letting her grow accustomed to his movements before hearing that she needed to be taken home for the night. Allowing Undyne to lead him, Cas headed back to the fish's home with a new friend on his back. 

  
It seemed like home above ground would have to wait, Cas a big agenda to fill that included 6 people and a whole lot of saving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!, comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


	6. Nothing I've ever known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this title was named after the instrumental " Nothing I've ever known " which is played in Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron. 
> 
>  
> 
> In which we learn about the week with the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this! i'm sorry for my absence on this, we've been having internet problems so its been hard trying to update. 
> 
> but here ya go! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> p.s: i plan on changing the pov soon, next week most likely because i will be updating everyday to make it where we see Cas's pov of his day as the week goes on!

 

 

 

 

The week went by smoothly, he had been given the shed as a home since he was too big for the house and any of the rooms and the oats and homemade spaghetti mash was quite interesting. 

 

 

 

 

 

Day 1: 

 

Once he had entered the shed and they had laid out all the older blankets they had gathered from the neighbors, Papyrus being the taller one, had removed his blanket/coat he had been wearing to keep him warm. Looking at the brothers since they had gone quite Cas blushed softly, he had never seen anyone look at him so full of… awe. Their eye sockets were trained on him as they looked over him and his coat, since he was facing the door his mane was showing on his left side so they were able to see his full frame with no problems. It was Cas who decided to break the pregnant silence as he began to scoot towards the right side of the shed to escape their lingering gaze. 

 

“ So… umm… I think mom packed a brush in my bag if either of you wanna brush me.  There's also another one for my mane and tail that my herd tossed over that they found to be left by probably one of those ranchers.” 

 

Anger grew in him as he spoke the last part of the sentence, eyes lowered to the ground Cas sighed. He needed to be there to protect his family, but now he was stuck and until he found a way out there was no way to know if they were safe. Feeling a hand on his back he glanced up as a soft smile spread watching the two brothers get to work on grooming him, he may not have his herd but he had a new family he needed to be there for now 

 

 

 

 

 

Day 2: 

 

He had awoken bright and early to the sound of Papyrus shouting, of course no matter if it were wood walls or brick, the male's voice carried much like a megaphone. 

 

“ SANS IT'S TIME TO GET UP! I’VE MADE BREAKFAST FOR YOU AND THE HORSE AND YOU NEED TO BE READY TO GO TO YOUR STATION IN CASE ANOTHER HUMAN COMES THROUGH! WE NEED TO BE ABLE TO GREET THEM WITH FRIENDLINESS!” 

 

Laughing to himself at the larger skeletons enthusiasm Cas stood and shook his coat as he walked over to the little bin that was made for him and filled with water. Taking a few gulps his audits swiveled and perked as the sound of footfalls and the door opening caught his attention. Walking over and nickering happily Cas waited as the wooden door opened to reveal a bright and bushy boned Papyrus, 

 

“ GLAD TO SEE SOMEONE IS ALREADY UP AND READY TO START THE DAY! HOW DID YOU SLEEP?” 

 

Nearly forgetting that the monsters could understand him Cas answered,

 

“ Of course! I got a lot I gotta do today! And I slept pretty good, how about you Great Papyrus?” 

 

His reply was just a full of happiness as he was, and it seemed the name he had set for the younger skeleton was perfect. Watching as orange dusted the males cheekbones Papyrus gushed at the name,

 

“ GLAD TO HEAR YOU’RE NOT A LAZY BONES LIKE MY BROTHER! AND I TOO SLEPT WELL YOUR ROYAL STALLION!” 

 

He hadn’t been expecting that name, but he smiled none the less as his heart warmed at the sound of Papyrus. He had to be the sweetest cinnamon bun to ever cinnamon bun since warm oats. 

 

The rest of the day was eventful as Cas raced to see his Godmother and help her as promised, help Papyrus with his guard duty and make him seem more “ guard-ish” by allowing him to ride on the stallion's back with the new saddle and bridle and reins that Toriel had acquired ( he had groaned and fussed about it but he liked it even more than he let on.), help Undyne by training with her and surprising her with the magic he knew, and last but not least helping Frisk and Alphys with a project she had going to test him and his capabilities and physical abilities. 

 

After the day was over Cas trotted home to be greeted with blended spaghetti sitting in his food bin, and his blankets nice and warm. Eating hungrily and accepting the brushing from Sans who spoke and hummed softly as he did so, once he was through and had left Cas knocked out for the night. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Day 3: 

 

It was pretty much the same thing, except Undyne and Frisk were paired up and decided to prank the poor stallion which resulted in him bolting off and nearly running over poor Grillby who was opening up shop for the day. 

 

After that was settled and he was calmed back down he finished up with Alphys and headed home. Except today he was greeted with a line of people who also wanted to ride him including a monster child who had no arms. After the excitement went away Cas breathed heavily and went into his makeshift home only to hear music. Groaning Cas couldn’t help but laugh, it wasn't just music but it seemed to be classical music and as much as he enjoyed the sounds it wasn't what would make him dance. ( bands won't do it either… oats maybe) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Day 4: 

 

Waking up earlier than the two brother Cas whimpered, a nightmare had plagued his dreams leaving him fatigued and heartsore. It had been of his life above, and his worse of thoughts. Sighing Cas shook his cranium before heading to his water bin and drinking it dry, groaning at his unfortunate event he headed to the door. He didn't have on his coat like normal but he hoped the chill of the snow would cool down his warm pelt as sweat trickled down the side of his temple. 

Pushing his way into the almost knee deep blanket of white Cas shivered, it definitely was cold but he liked it. Almost instantly his once damp frame was cool and dry. Rolling around in the snow to make sure he stayed cooled he stood and went back inside his home to be welcomed to warmth and surprisingly a bucket full of warm oats… and was that mash? Oh thank the horse gods! Chewing happily and drinking the now refilled cold water Cas felt content now. His mind clear of the previous nightmare.  

  
  


The flu for humans is bad. But it is worse with horses. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Day 5: 

 

He trembled and ached all over. 

 

Each breath was agonizing.

  
  


His breathing was laboured. 

 

Whining and whimpering Cas laid on his side, he was hot all over and each sound was magnified giving him a headache that forced him to sit up and press his cranium downwards, wanting release from the pain. 

 

The door opened as Papyrus began to speak, his boisterous tone now painful to hear causing Cas to neigh warningly pinning his ears. 

 

“ GOOD MORNING ROY-” 

 

Thankfully he had stopped, sighing a breath of relief only to immediately regret it Cas whinnied a pained one as he lay back down. Papyrus stood there thinking before closing the door without another sound, his heavy footsteps dimming as Cas fell asleep in hopes of easing the pain he was in. His worse thought at the moment had began to set it, he would be left alone to care for himself. He already felt to be a burden on the brothers and it seemed it was so. 

 

Waking up to the sound of a soft motherly voice, Cas attempted to sit up groggily and in even more pain than he was when he went to sleep. Something, warm and soft pressed against his right shoulder easing him back down. Obeying he lay as his eyes finally focused in on…Toriel! Nickering in joy at her presence Cas groaned as pain enveloped him again, his frame still shaking uncontrollably. 

 

Toriel placed her paws on his stomach as  what looked like fire began to spread over him like a weird blanket. He would have been scared, but the trust Cas held for Toriel was high so he lay there curious as to what she was doing. Had he been paying attention he would have felt that the once pain was now gone, all except for his longing for home above ground. 

 

As realization hit Cas sat up and hastily curled his head around the female's shoulder pulling her into a hug as tight and as best as he could, 

 

“ Thank you momma.” 

 

“ Of course my child. Now rest, you need to finish healing. And here-” 

 

She held out a treat that smelled of apples and carrots. Taking it as he pulled away from her he munched on it as she continued,

“ this will help speed up the healing, its monster food but I altered some things to make it taste more like what you would be used to.” 

 

Nodding as he swallowed the food he pondered as a way to thank her for her help and a way to thank the group for being there for him this week, making him feel as though he hadn’t left a family above but simply add another to the list. 

 

Smiling at his thoughts he knew exactly what to do. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Day 6: 

 

Today was everyone's day off, and for this Cas had been up since 7 am that morning creating a small ring and setting up his own music with the help of his tendrils. Finishing up Cas stood back and smiled proudly before prancing around, he had a special treat for everyone! 

 

Racing around now at 10 am Cas made sure everyone knew to show up in the next hour in front of the brothers home for a treat.  11 am rolled around faster than the group had wanted and for the equine it wasn’t fast enough, watching as his normal gang gathered around as well as a few of the neighbors who heard the commotion. Frisk, who was standing by Sans looked up and signed a few things before the older skeleton replied he nor anyone else knew what was going on. Taking that as his cue to begin Cas jumped over the homemade pasture which received some clapping and “ ahh’s” from the group, laughing softly at their curiosity he spoke,

 

“ Today I have gathered everyone here for a special treat. You all have made me feel at home and have helped me slowly but surely come to accept that I may not be leaving here soon, but I have a family and people who care about me greatly. Yesterday I was sick for reasons unknown and instead of leaving me there to try and tend to myself, my brothers, and mother showed up and cared for me. They showed me I am not alone down here and for that I am thankful. This past week has been filled with adventures I didn’t have the privilege of knowing above ground. My sisters Undyne, and Alphys who have been there for me, made me laugh and has shown great curiosity in me and what I am capable of. And Frisk, the one human here that has reminded me that even the youngest prevail in times like these. So for everyone who has been there for me and to everyone that lives here because I care about you all as well. I am a Marwari horse. And my bloodline has an ability that no one here has yet to see that is unique about me. I can dance. And that is not common for most horses. So today I will treat you with this and I hope you enjoy my performance.” 

 

As he finished up his speech he glanced over at his new family, and a smile soft and full of love spread across his maw as all of them were still blushing at his comments. 

 

Starting up the music that he had downloaded onto a CD he had found in the dump at the bottom of the waterfall an ensemble of rhythmic drums played. Cas was thankful he had cleared all the snow from the area as he began to move his hooves instantaneously as the music began, lowering his head pressing it against his chest he lifted his hooves and began to hop around before lowering his frame next and occasionally scraping the ground with the points of each front hoof. As the music stopped slightly to give him time to catch his breath he began again, thankful for his long mane since it bounced along with him. Cheers erupted from the crowd as he began again, his hind hooves joining in on the fun as they lifted from the ground even with his hooves so close to his belly, he was enjoying this much more than he had thought he would with the whooping and hollering from his family encouraging him on. Changing tactics he stood normally as his front hooves began to prance around, his back hooves hopping this time shaking the makeshift bracelets that dangled on his fetlocks. 

 

Rearing sometimes he continued his performance for about 5 minute before the music ended and a chorus of cheers roared from the crowd eliciting a rear and pawing at the air from him. He was proud he made everyone happy. Circling a few times until a clearing was made he ran and jumped again, landing on the other side, he hadn't had a chance to slow down before he was bombarded by the gang. Feeling their love and kindness he smiled as Papyrus spoke up over the praises he was receiving,

 

“ CAS I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DANCE SO WELL! YOU MUST TEACH ME ONE DAY! AND I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO BE YOUR BROTHER! I BET SANS WOULDN'T MIND SHARING WOULD YOU SANS? “

 

“s’ok by me bro, as long as you don't mind him being our  _ neigh-bor.”  _

 

Laughing at Sans pun and Papyrus’ annoyed expression Cas shook his head and laughed. 

 

Today was a good day. 

  
  
On to next week with a rather hopeful, loving, and very determined heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments about this work is highly appreciated, I love hearing from everyone who's reading this and your thoughts on everything! If you wish to reach me besides here my Kik is Arabianlover911 ( made that when i was like 10 no judging ) do please message me with your thoughts or if you just wanna talk! also for any fanart my email is Muppasaurs911@gmail.com, i do not have a tumblr im sorry but i still am curious to know if anyone has found my fic interesting enough to make anything! anything made will be posted here through links and i will have a chapter just for fanart alone! 
> 
> love you guys! keep on reading!


	7. Monday: through the eyes of Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we begin to see what Cas see's throughout this eventful week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week will be through first person since this is all from Cas's Pov! 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

Monday:

 

I had awoken with a start, my dream left me laughing at my own self. I had dreamt of myself fighting before, but this was new. I had been fighting Papyrus over spaghetti mash with a chef's hat on and somehow an apron draped across me as i stood on my hind legs much like a human. And not only that, but we had taken up Italian accents! And before i knew it Sans stepped in with the pun that woke me up laughing so hard,

 

**Papyrus: “DO YOU THINK YOU CAN OUT COOK ME ? ZE GREAT PAPYRUS? I CREATED THIS ZHIS MASTERPIECE!”**

 

**Me: “ I can out cook you with both hooves tied behind my back! Zu shouldn't underestimate the many talents of ze Royal Stallion!”**

 

***Gasp from the audience***

 

 **Sans: “ heh, i ze the** **_pasta_ ** **bilities are enough to throw someone off their** **_rotini._ ** **But i don't think zu could handle my bro, zu** **_bigoli_ ** **baby. You’re simply an… impasta!”**

 

The thought alone had me cracking up enough that Papyrus and Sans both shuffled down to my small home to check on me! I had to assure them all was well, and even got to reenact the dream for them which had us all laughing. Times down here are so peaceful it's hard not to forget life above.

 

Finally standing and eating the breakfast Papyrus had brought for me I stood still as he cleaned me like he does every morning before he placed my coat and then saddle and bridle on. If I ever did make it back up, my herd would think I’ve lost my mind! Me! The son of the Royal Rochtellar and Queen Casahleah, allowing riders! Ha!

 

(pronounced :

Rochtellar- Rosh | Teller

 

Casahleah- Cas | ah | Leah )

  


Once Papyrus had finished up and had lead me outside he climbed on board, and as always making sure he was safe I checked in, “ You all set to go boss?”  “ THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS READY!” It was a thing with us. I’d ask naturally and he’d reply just the same. It was what connected us, and “ boss” became a nickname for everyone that got in the saddle.

 

Starting off at a walk I refused to go any faster until I felt or heard the rider speak up requesting to do so. Upon feeling Paps soft touch I eased into a trot, he rarely went above that because no matter how many times I attempted to reassure him I was fine going at a much faster pace, he insisted on going slow. Bless this sweet sweet cinnamon bun. Too precious for life.

 

Leading me on to Sans sentry station Pap got off and handed me over to the older brother, this was sort if a ritual now. Waking up the sleeping male, Sans would allow approximately 3 puns to slip by before teleporting onto my back. It was necessary since he was too short to climb on like his younger brother. But the best part was, with him I could run! I was given my head and would soar through the snow despite Papyrus’s warning about being careful.

 

As we came upon the bridge I felt my rider lean forward. He was ready, and the simplicity of knowing made me smile and push myself more before leaping over the wooden bar that stood over the small bridge. Landing on the other side after flying gracefully I couldn’t help but to throw my head happily as I heightened my speed once again! It felt like I was free! The wind licking my face and mane like a dog giving sloppy kisses. Neighing happily I reminded myself that no matter what I felt I still had a rider.

 

Slowing down I turned and looked only to laugh and attempt to recompose myself. Sans looked like a person who had been through a hurricane's worse wind speed and his mouth was open the whole time. His natural grin seemed to stretch more as if it had been pulled back. The sight was a fun one to see, but a pang of worry still hit me like a small bag of rocks so I had to ask, “ Are you ok? Was that too much?”  I didn’t normally run that fast but today I was feeling a lot more excited.

 

“s’ok, just not used to that much air. guess you could say it chilled me to the _bone”_

 

And the fourth one as expected. It was like he held a mantra of 4 puns on the way here and 5 on the way back for safety. Feeling him slide off instead of teleporting was another thing he did. It was to comfort me since it felt weird having someone there then gone the next. I stood there patiently as he checked me over like normal before heading upfront to take the lead and walk me to my godmother's home.

 

I didn't need to be walked since it was only about a yard away from us, but the older male let me know he felt safer walking me instead of letting me go alone. Nodding I simply allowed the small gesture of kind security before pawing at the large wooden door. And on cue Toriel opened it with a pleased smile on her face. But something was different. Instead of her opening the door on up like she usually would, she stood there and spoke.

 

“ I have a surprise for you two, a guest!”

 

I knew him before I saw him. He wonderful deep voice filling me to the brim with happiness! My fa-

 

“ pops?”

 

The door swung open now to reveal a male, tall and slender much like the younger brethren of my new skeleton family.  This… this wasn't my father but he sounded very much like him…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“ Hello my dear sons. It has been quite sometime, no?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo the plot thickens !


	8. Tuesday: the best day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, youll have to read what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry about yesterdya and the chapter i had posted. i decided finally to just leave it as a cliff hanger and come on to tuesdays. 
> 
> enjoy!

 

 

Tuesday: 

 

I woke up still groggy, it felt like yesterday was a dream, somehow my father was the brothers as well, and explaining this to Papyrus and the rest of the group was difficult. But the youngest skeleton was more than happy to know we were related. 

 

Shaking my head I stood and made my way over to the water bucket, my mouth felt dry and for some reason I felt exhausted. Something felt off. Hoping it was just a feeling I turned after getting several big gulps of the cold liquid and headed to my door, using my magic i grasped my blanket and coated myself not wanting a repeat of last week. Once I knew my protection was secure i headed out the door to see Frisk sneaking away. I knew it was still early since the lights in my brothers home, so why was the child heading away? 

 

I couldn’t allow them to go on all by themselves, so i followed. It felt like an eternity before we came across another monster. I had gather enough evidence to realize we had entered the home of the spider monster herself, but all things were quite. Staying in the dark I continued to follow Frisk as we began making our way through more than enough puzzles and different things. Despite our long journey it wasn’t long before we had reached the throne room, how i managed to stay quiet and hidden was lost to me. Watching from afar I had noticed Frisk speaking with the larger goat male. 

 

I couldn’t watch any longer, my ears had heard enough when he had spoke about fighting the small child. Enough was enough! “ NO!” My voice startled the two as well as myself, but i couldn’t let that get to me. Walking forward with my audits laid back and head held high the king looked at me confused,

 

“ Who are you?” 

 

Of course Frisk began signing like crazy, but i ignored them. I needed to try this for the sake of my friends. My family. My underground home. I had spoke with Sans before about the barrier and why they needed a human soul or a human and a monster's soul and he let me know that was what was needed to break the thing keeping them there. So i had inquired about my own soul only to find out i held a balance between the soul of a monster and the determination of a human. 

 

So today I would test that out. 

 

Walking felt like an eternity as i ignored the shouts and calls behind me, but as i took another step i could see my herd, my family who had raised me and I had protected. Tears filled my eyes blurring my vision! I was so happy to finally see them again I hadn’t known I was running. 

 

Then it hit me. 

 

Like a glass pane. 

 

I had stopped running and looked around. What was in front of me? I needed to go! They were right there! 

 

Determination began to fill me, rectitude overwhelmed my mind, hope covered me like my coat, kindness draped itself over my flank like a flag, and last but not least, perseverance and persistence ran through my veins. It burned as though they were chemicals of acid, but i could feel it. The barrier itself bending as i finally take a step forward. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And  _ s  l  o  w  l  y   _

 

 

 

 

 

Then all at once.

 

 

 

 

 

 

it shattered. 

 

 

 

Like a baseball hitting a window. 

 

 

 

The pieces falling and scattering, of course my herd having felt it before it happened took off to a safe distance. 

 

Taking another step I could feel the air on my face, the sun shining down as though nothing had ever stopped it, the smell of fresh air filling my lungs as I turn and walk back. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“ It’s time to bring out everyone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really hope no one thinks this is going too fast, i just kinda felt this one in me and decided to go ahead and write it! dont worry this wont be the end of our Cas's journey! now we need to see how above is going to react!


	9. Authors note

guys im sorry, i just barely added the other chapter to my other work.

 

im getting sick and so writing at the moment is gonna be kinda delayed for a little bit :(

 

i will return and make it up to you but for now i better go and rest. 

 

ill see you guys later!


End file.
